naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Minori Kita
Personality Minori is a sociable young man, if a bit oblivious at times. He is quite talkative, perhaps to an annoying extent, and will run his mouth unless told to shut up. It is not uncommon for him to greet strangers with a wave and a smile, and he's been described as 'wanting to be everybody's friend'. Of course, at times this leads to him sometimes being oblivious to social cues or not taking the hint. He might also be described as something of a pleaser, wanting to make everyone happy. In a way, he almost lives life for others than himself. He's a bright kid, quick to learn and eager to do so. Perhaps overly eager at times, he has annoyed one or two tutors in the past. He does not mean to be demanding, but subtlety is not his strong suit, and he throws himself at things full force. Minori also has what can be described as confidence issues. Oftentimes he worries if he is doing well enough or if what he is doing is good enough for those who he is in the charge of. His academy days were fraught with worry over whether or not he would eventually graduate to Genin level, worried that he would not pass, despite the fact that he was rather competent and met the standards with little difficulty. Background'' '' Minori Kita grew up within the walls of Konohagakure. His earliest memories are of the busy market streets, walking hand in hand with his grandmother. In truth, that is all the life he knows. The only family he knows is said grandmother, a woman known to him as 'Grandma Kimi'. He does not know his parents, as his Grandma spoke little of them, and seemed loathe to, whether from bad memories or something else. In time, the fact that his family was not the standard family of other children faded from his mind. After all, he loved his grandmother. From an early age, it seemed as if Minori was going to be expected to walk the path of a shinobi. Even as a small child, Grandma Kimi pushed him into training. As it would turn out Grandma Kimi seemed to know a fair bit about the skills of a ninja herself. However, her age was advanced and at times she could barely speak, let alone teach. But she did her best to pass on the basics to Minori and always stressed the importance of good performance and hard work. Perhaps to an extreme degree, seeing as how the pressure to become a shinobi quickly become a cornerstone of Minori's life. And what answer did he get when he asked his grandmother why? 'It's what you're meant to do', was her answer. Needless to say, she pushed him head first into the ways of a ninja, but to his credit, Minori did not struggle. Before long, Minori entered the academy, as many children do. And he took to it like a fish doe to water. He found himself fascinated by the lessons and enamored with his teachers and classmates. For him, school lessons quickly become the highlight of his days. Though he tried very hard and paid rapt attention, there was always the nagging thought in the back of his head that he was simply not good enough. This was the greatest source of stress in his life, and before long, he was attempting to alleviate it by training outside of class as well. Perhaps it only made things worse. In time, the boy with no parents, the boy with no clan or bloodline, or anything particularly special about him aside from a certain natural knack for the ninja arts, was finally able to graduate from the academy. And that brings him to today, on the precipice of his own journey in the world of shinobi. Combat Style Minori is fresh from the academy, and his fighting style could be described in one word: undeveloped. Currently, he relies on the academy basics and a few Taijutsu and Ninjutsu techniques that he has since practiced. Primarily, he falls back on training, but in combat, his greatest strength is adaptability and a keen eye for improvement. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. 'Fuma Shuriken '(1): A large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality.